Cut
by Ceramic.lion
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summaries... My first Fanfic ever. RudexReno, slight yaoi, rated for later chapters maybe.. Reno has a Problem. When Rude finds out what can he do to help? Want better summary? Beware. REALLY FLUFFY. So fluffy it might just be painful...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic EVER… so uhh, sorry if it sucks…. Rated for later chapters… maybe… If what little plot I have keeps going….

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Reno or Rude…. there, I said it…

* * *

Rude walked down the hall of the large apartment building-like facility which housed the Turk's own private bedroom. He wore his neatly-pressed Turk uniform and his trademark black sunglasses to cover his eyes. Stepping out of the elevator which he had entered not thirty seconds earlier, he began to walk even farther down the dimly-lit corridor that stretched out before him. Scanning the room numbers screwed onto the doors, Rude made a beeline for 204, the room of his partner. He hadn't seen Reno at all today, which was odd seeing as they had just been given an assignment, and Reno was usually excited to get off of ShinRa property, even if he was still under assignment.

Rude knocked lightly on the door. Nothing. He pounded harder this time. Still no answer from his usually energetic partner. "Reno? Reno, I'm coming in, alright?" Still no reply. Rude tried the doorknob, which was unlocked; however, upon trying to open the door, Rude found that the entrance had been blocked, so the door wouldn't open fully. Rude sighed. "Reno, if you're not feeling well just tell me. I can even lie to the president if you've got a hangover or anything!" Rude was trying now. He had an unexplainable need to see Reno, to make sure he was still there and hadn't left. "Reno! Look man, just open up! I don't care just open the door Reno!" Rude was desperate. Now, he needed to see Reno NOW. With all the strength Rude shoved open the door, effectively shoving all the furniture that had been holding it shut halfway across the room. "Oh dear god….. RENO!?" Rude was frantic. After shoving the door open, he came into his partner's room only to see Reno's shirt and coat thrown across the floor, and Reno laying face down on his bed, a steady stream of blood flowing from under his left arm. "RENO!" Rude sprinted as fast as is possible in as small a room as Reno's straight over to his partner. He flipped Reno to his back and surveyed the body below him. Rude's instincts took over, first, he had to check Reno was still alive. "Pulse.. Where's the pulse?" He put his hand on the side of Reno's neck. "Thank god, thank god…." was all Rude could muster after finding a steady beat. Reno must just be passed out then. Rude looked at his large, now blood covered hand. "Damn Reno…What the hell happened this time?"

Rude took off his jacket and tied it tightly around the open gash on Reno's arm. "Now we just gotta get you somewhere to close that up." Rude picked up Reno, seeing his arm was the only wounded area of Reno's body. Mid-lift, Reno's other hand relaxed and a small, silver object dropped to the floor. Rude heard the small 'Ping' and looked around to see if Reno's attacker might still be in the room, however the shine of the silver attracted his attention to the floor. "Damn Reno, you can't be doing this, you just can't" Any normal Turk would be amazed at how suddenly the normally calm and almost Zen-like Turk that Rude was, could have broken down so suddenly, however, an observant Turk wouldn't be surprised at Rude's outburst when he noticed the object that was sitting on the floor. Rude set Reno back on his bed, now that the bleeding was stopping, and picked up the small, blood covered razor. "Rude sighed, placed the razor, still bloody in his pocket, knowing full well that one mis-step could lead to his leg being cut, but still, he had to get Reno to a hospital. Now. Rude lifted Reno again, and ran down the hall, but not after shutting and locking Reno's door. He didn't want anyone getting in.

Rude ran with Reno over his shoulder down to the nearest medical facility, which was only a few streets away and burst into the doors of the large white building. The receptionist was about to ask if they had called beforehand, but seeing the blood that covered Rude, and mostly Reno, she immiadely called in a doctor. There was no one else in the emergency room, so the doctors took Reno in right away, leaving the Rude alone in the waiting room, still with Reno's blood on his hands.

* * *

Uhh, well first chapter Wahoo! Please R&R, I really love to hear from people, and tell me how I can get better! No flames please! Flames will be used to roast hot dogs. Yummy delicious vegetarian hot dogs ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so sorry for all the fluffy-ness, I promise some good stuff soon! Once I figure out where this is going....

So uhh yea, so far really light yaoi... not even full fledged yaoi.. jut tiny hints.... RenoxRude.... Angst, fluff, cutting.

Don't own: Reno, Rude, Tifa, FFVII, or anything of that sort.. no matter how much I want to...

* * *

After 20 minutes of waiting, a doctor walked out of the back room and began to look around, finally spotting Rude, which shouldn't have been as hard as the doctor made it look. Seeing the Doctor's gaze land on him, Rude stood up quickly, and walked briskly over to where the doctor had begun to walk. "Hello sir, you wouldn't happen to be the man who just brought in a mister… uhh…" The doctor flipped urgently through the papers on his clipboard. "Reno sir, his name is Reno, and yes, that was me. How is he? Will he be okay?" The doctor put his hand up to stop the steady stream of questions that flowed out of the Turk's mouth. "Yes, this _Reno_ fellow will be quite alright, we've got the stitches lined up, and he should be out in a little while. We just want to ask you, do you happen to know how he got that gash on his arm?" Rude froze. He began thinking to the blood-soaked razor in his pocket. He couldn't tell the doctors that Reno was a cutter, Reno didn't even know that Rude had found out. No, there was no way he would tell anyone before he told Reno that he knew. They were partners, and Rude couldn't do anything like that to Reno. "Well sir, he was getting dressed, he slept late, and he was trying to pull his pants on, I'm assuming, and he fell and must have cut it open on the side of his desk, that's the only reason I can think of sir." Why Rude had the impulse to call the clearly newbie doctor 'sir' was beyond him, but Rude knew that he had to gain Reno's full trust and no matter what, had to keep it a secret. The doctor jotted down some notes, apparently having fallen for Rude's story. "Very well, we'll need to give him some shots, but he'll be out soon as I mentioned before."

Rude sat at the hospital for three hours waiting for Reno to come out. The entire time it seemed like the razor Reno had dropped was trying to burn through Rude's pocket. _He couldn't really have cut himself, he would never. Not Reno…but if he is… Why? Why would he do that? Did I do something? Maybe he needs to get out more... maybe he was drunk._ Rude's mind buzzed for answers for three hours. The worst three hours of his life. He had forgotten about the mission, the rest of the Turks, all of ShinRa might as well have not existed, and as far as Rude's mind was concerned, it didn't. Finally Reno walked out of the back room accompanied by a different doctor in a white lab coat, this one female. Reno looked up at Rude, then quickly looked down again at the papers the doctor was handing him. Reno and the doctor approached Rude, who looked thankfully at them. "Thank you so much doctor…?" "Tifa sir, just call me Tifa." "Ah yes, doctor Tifa, well thank you. I'm glad to see my partner up and going…" Seeing the downcast look in Reno's eyes he stopped. "Well, mostly." Tifa smiled at Rude. "Just take good care of him, and bring him back in three days so we can see how the wound is closing up. Thank you for bringing him here so quickly too, he was lucky you found him when you did, he could've died due to blood loss if you hadn't arrived then." She gave another smile. Rude couldn't figure it out. How could she smile like that, even if it was only a faint one, after she had just told him, that basically his partner had been minutes away from dying?

Rude looked up at the doctor and thanked her, then took Reno, his arm in a sling and covered with bandages out of the hospital door and began down the street. Rude looked at Reno now, his torso was covered with blue a hospital shirt that proudly proclaimed "I donated blood today!" It must have been a leftover from an event, but in a sickly ironic way, it fit the situation perfectly. Reno walked with his head down, his red hair hanging in a ponytail down his back in a manner that made Rude sad just looking at it. "Reno?" Reno didn't respond, but Rude knew his partner and knew he was listening. "Reno, I need to talk to you about something, but first, we need to get you cleaned up." Reno looked at Rude. His eyes were foggy and didn't seem to be focusing on anything. Rude and Reno walked the rest of the way in silence, except for once when Reno looked at Rude and quietly asked "Is that my blood on your hands?" Rude responded with a slight grunt, not an unpleasant one, but a soft one full of sadness. Reno touched the back of Rude's hand. "Sorry, yo. Didn't mean to get so messed up." rude just grunted again. "I must've fallen or something…" Rude looked at his partner. How could someone like Reno, who was usually so full of energy and cocky remarks, be so... broken?

Rude and Reno arrived at the door to Reno's room a few minutest later, by now the sun had set and President Shinra wouldn't be happy, and sent someone else on the mission. Needless to say, neither Rude, nor Reno cared, and they had good reason to ignore work. Reno tore off the hospital's shirt, looked at it, and apparently decided he liked it, so he threw in into his dirty clothes basket and went into his closet, which was actually decently large. Rude sat on Reno's bed, which had traces of blood on it still, but Rude didn't care. A minute later Reno walked out of his closet dressed in pajamas. Rude wondered how Reno completed such a feat, considering he had to get undressed and redressed with a sling and standing in a closet alone, but spent little time dwelling on the subject as Reno sat next to him on the bed, ignoring the small pool of blood that had since dried into the mattress. "So Rude… What'd ya wanna talk to me about?" Rude looked at his partner's sling. Rude reached into his pockets, his fingers carefully pulling out the small silver piece of metal. "Reno… I found this." Silence. "Reno, you weren't…?" more silence "Reno, please. Tell me, I want to know if you're okay." "Fine Rude, no, I'm not okay. I'm a cutter and I almost killed myself! I would've been dead if you hadn't come for me! Is that okay? Do I look okay? Is this okay?!" Reno gestured to his sling, his voice progressively getting louder and less sarcastic as the emotions began to flow.

Rude was in shock. His partner. Reno. THE Reno, was sitting on the side of his bed nearly in tears. Reno, the Reno who never cried or showed any emotion except smug cocky-ness and sarcasm, with humor all around, was now sobbing quietly on the bed next to him. "Reno…" Rude had expected a break down, but he didn't know it would be quite like this. Reno looked up at Rude and was amazed, Rude has since taken off his sunglasses and tucked them away in the pocket of his white shirt. What had happened to his jacket was anyone's guess, but he probably couldn't save it with the amount of blood it had on it from holding Reno's arm closed. Reno was still sobbing. Rude couldn't take it, he had told his partner, and now, all he did was sob and cry like Rude had just taken an ice pick to Reno's heart, which at this point, Reno wanted to do. To end it all. Rude saw the look in Reno's now tear filled eyes. "Reno, please, I don't want to be the only one talking, tell me about it. Please Reno." Reno, through the tears saw Rude's eyes, without the glasses, and without the determined glare he usually sported underneath his sunglasses. They were soft, golden, and warm. Reno saw he cared. "Rude." Rude was surprised by the voice next to him. Honestly, he hadn't expected a response, but if Reno wanted to talk, Rude wanted to listen. "Rude, I don't know what to do. The pressure. Everyone's been putting so much work on me man. That mission this morning, it was too much. I'm tired. I just wanted to feel better. I saw the razor, and I've hear that cutting can help. I wanted to see if it would. Went too deep I would say…" "Reno, where'd you hear about the cutting? Why'd you try it? Reno don't do this to yourself." "Read it somewhere, some medical journal or something useless like that. Something about how bad it was. I thought that if so many people were doing it, that I could try… but rude? What if I can't stop?" Rude looked at Reno, really looked at him. All the emotions he hid behind that goofy grin of his were pouring out now, and Rude knew he needed to help Reno. In that one moment, Rude knew he really did care about his partner. More than cared. He slid closer to Reno on the bed. "Let it out Reno, let it out" Reno, without a second thought Reno fell onto Rude's shoulders and began to sob.

* * *

Sorry for all the crappy grammar/spelling/punctuation... Too lazy to go back and fix it now... maybe later...

Also... the fluff.... IT BURNS. I'm sorry people... Maybe some action in upcoming chapters... promise!

Please R&R! Chapter 2 of my first actual fanfic, so be kind... or mean... but no real flames... flames are for hot dogs. Juicy hot dogs. Veggie dogs. yum.


End file.
